shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonardo Helios
is the second mate and navigator of the Angel Pirates and a former bounty hunter. His name is known all over the Grand Line because of his time as a bounty hunter. Appearance Leonardo is a slim, yet muscular young man. He has orange-red hair and orange-red eyes. Leonardo usually wears personalized yukatas. Leonardo wears the same type of footwear everywhere he goes, a pair of wooden sandals. He also wears a Log Pose on his left wrist everywhere he goes. Before the timeskip, Leonardo had short, spiky hair. He wore a brown, flower-patterned yukata bottom with a brown sash that is tied around his waist. Leonardo wore a plain, red, short-sleeve yukata top with a purple, hive-patterned yukata robe hanging over his shoulders. He wields his katana in his sash. The scabbard was red. Leonardo also wears a pair of steel bracelets on his wrists. After the timeskip, Leonardo has grown his hair out significantly and it is now tied in a ponytail. He wears a white yukata bottom. Leonardo wears a pink, long-sleeved yukata top with a white inside but he leaves it open to reveal his upper body. He holds his katana in his left hand now. The scabbard is a pale shade of blue. Leonardo no longer has his steel bracelets. He has gotten an X-shaped scar on his left cheek. Personality Leonardo is an energetic, yet calm person. He is always relaxed, even in battles with minor opponents. Leonardo is also very polite and rarely cuss. Despite his politeness, he can be very mean about things, even if he didn't mean it. His meaness comes from the fact that Leonardo can't lie. He was raised to not be a liar, so Leonardo always has the tendency to diss opponents in battle by accident. Leonardo always overreacts at surprising facts or just any secret that's revealed in general. He is respectful of women and only women. Leonardo is shown to be very perverted towards young and/or beautiful women. Despite his affection, Leonardo doesn't go crazy over them, like Sanji would. Leonardo states that he could care less about what happens to anyone else but if it were a life or death situation, Leonardo would do his best to save everyone. He also shows respect to people who he think is worthy of that respect. Leonardo is shown to have a huge temper. He rarely shows it but when he does, he goes berserk. He is mainly calm for the most part but when someone dares to injure or insult people who are close to him or have inspired him, Leonardo will attack them without mercy but leave them alive to suffer. He is always nice and caring if he isn't infuriated. Leonardo helps out wherever he can by doing simple little tasks. He also plays with children a lot (in a non-sexual way). Leonardo enjoys the quiet, peaceful island that he comes to. He can't stand anyone who would dare to disrupt the peace, whether it be pirates or Marines. Leonardo has a high sense of justice, as well as morality. He knows very well that there are some pirates that are good and some Marines that are evil/corrupted. He fights for what is right, even if it means having to go against the Marines and World Government. Leonardo never kills anyone in battle, instead he leaves them alive to atone for their sins. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Physical Strength Agility Endur Weapons Devil Fruit :For further information: Soukon Soukon no Mi The Soukon Soukon no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that is used to prevent any wounds given by Leonardo to heal. Leonardo always embues this Devil Fruit ability into his katana when attacking an opponent. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Born into a family of swordsman, Leonardo was already blessed with talent, as well as the natural ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki. Being brutally and mercilessly trained everyday, Leonardo has become a top-class swordsman when he was 15 years old. Upon reaching 15 years old and gained a renowned status as a swordsman, Leonardo was taught Haki and he spent the next 4 years honing his skills. When Leonardo turned 19, he left his home/dojo and became a bounty hunter. Character Design *His first name came from the astrological sign Leo. *His last name came from Helios, the Greek God of Sun. *His birthday is the birthday of the character that his post timeskip picture is of, Himura Kenshin. *Leonardo's epithet was inspired by Minato Namikaze's epithet; Konoha's Yellow Flash from Naruto. *The way that Leonardo sometimes fights with his scabbard was inspired by Ikkaku Madarame from Bleach. Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Crocodile is the only person that wasn't a swordsman that Leonardo fought in the Battle of Marineford. Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Second Mate Category:Navigator Category:Angel Pirates Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User